


Hopeless Case

by hopelessrabbit



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood, Impalement, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, SDR2 Spoilers, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessrabbit/pseuds/hopelessrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda, who has had a lonely life, learns to love. Unable to understand the overwhelming feelings he has developed for Hinata, he doesn't take the risk of telling him until it just might be too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless Case

                Komaeda was drawn towards Hinata. There was simply something…compelling about him. There was some sort of inexplicable force that made Komaeda curious about Hinata. It was strange, yet it was still blissful. In fact, it almost made Komaeda glad.

                As the days passed on Jabberwock Island, Komaeda tried to get closer to Hinata. No, he wasn’t trying to do so in a stalking fashion. Rather, it was due to simple fascination. Hinata was the only person who, in the course of his entire life, had even considered understanding him. Hinata was different from the others. Yes, he was blunt and not exactly the most sensible person, but he had will and was considerate as much as he could be.

                Komaeda’s parents hadn’t even given him the time of day. Everyone in his schools saw him as an outcast. He was always alone. He was always misunderstood. He was always the sad one who sat in the back of the class, watching the other students play.

                It was odd. He had more money than he would ever possibly need. Yet, he still felt so alone in the world. He didn’t see a reason to live most of the time. It was such a dull, stressful life full of tragedy that was induced in his so called “good luck.”

                He used hope as an emotional crutch. He depended on it so much that he began heavily relying on it. It was his reason to live. Hinata was the closest person to ever understand him. His fuse was short, and he didn’t stick around too long to listen to Komaeda. Yet, he still tried. One person tried.

                Komaeda was excited. Somebody, for the first time ever, was trying to give him the time of day and understand his mindset and ideas. It was certainly difficult, yet he was rather consistent about it. He was showing effort and determination.

                It was enough to make Komaeda fall in love with him.

                It was terrifying for him. He’d never felt such emotions or strong feelings for another person. He’d always been so distant, so lonely. Everybody kept him at more than an arm’s length away. He allowed himself to get close as possible to Hinata, and now he’d somehow fallen hard.

                He almost told Hinata his feelings. In those few seconds, his heart was beating hard in his chest. His pallid cheeks were tinted slightly with red. His eyes were wide and bright. However, he stopped short. He played it off.

                No, he couldn’t tell Hinata. It just couldn’t be. They were in two different worlds. These kinds of emotions were strange. He made up many excuses as to why he shouldn’t tell Hinata.

                Honestly, he was scared. He was scared to feel that way about somebody. He was used to being neglected and rejected. He wasn’t used to these feelings. He knew it wasn’t going to work. In a rush of words, he hurried away, biting his lips and worrying.

                Days continued to pass on the island they were residing on. People around them were disappearing, dissolving one by one. Each day was more treacherous than the last.

                Komaeda came up with a plan; a plan that was bound to work. To help his fellow students reach ultimate hope and save them from who he believed was a traitor; he would need to sacrifice himself. He devised a brilliant plan that would potentially almost go the way he was planning it to.

                He inflicted harm on his own body. He had to make it believable. He had to make it look like suicide. This was his plan. He would lead them all the wrong decision in order to let them all be free from the traitor. Now, more than ever in his life, he needed to rely on his luck. If his plan worked, he will have saved Hinata.

                So he tried his best to do such. He was so calm. He was even calm when he let go of the rope that would cause a spear to impale him in the stomach. However, his expression changed as he made a great realization. The tape covering his mouth restricted him from crying out his words.

_I DON’T WANT TO DIE_

                And then, the pain ended. He had died for the time being.

                His story, though, was not over just yet. After what seemed to be a horrible nightmare and then a painfully silent darkness that he had to stand in, he woke up. His eyes fluttered open and he was back to the state that he had once been in before.

                The body that was truly his, outside of the simulation was now active once again. He had very pale skin that made him look extremely sickly. His eyes looked incredibly sleepy as there were heavy dark grey bags that were under his eyes. His hair was a mess and seemed to be dull in color. He was a diseased young man, and, judging by his looks, he wasn’t going to live well. He tried to sit up, but was unable to support himself on one side of his body. He glanced down at his hand.

                No, he didn’t glance down at _his_ hand. Rather, he had been looking at _her_ hand. It was the hand of a former classmate, Junko Enoshima.

                Everything was coming back to him. The blank memories came back to him in a rush. He had taken her hand and replaced his own with it. He wanted part of her to be on him. He wanted to take something of the woman who brought him into that state where he longed for despair. He had a disease, as well. One that was fatal. Soon, he’d die because of the lack of treatment. He was incurable. He knew his time would be up very soon.

                However…this time, he would be able to say goodbye. He was going to say goodbye to Hinata.

                Unfortunately for him, he was unable to find Hinata. When he called out his name in a weak voice, there was no response. He heard steps on the floor. He spun around and found himself looking at a man about his age. His hair was jet black, and it was long enough to practically reach the floor. His eyes were red. Upon closer inspection, there was a scar that reached around his forehead. It must have been from some sort of surgery.

                Suddenly, he remembered something very important. There was no Hajime Hinata. Instead, there was Izuru Kamakura. In the end, he would never be able to say goodbye. He’d die soon, feeling weak and regretful without being able to see the one person he wanted to see before he died. He was a hopeless case.


End file.
